talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Domzalski
}} Tobias Domzalski,, also known as Toby by his friends, is one of the main protagonists in Trollhunters. Official Description "There is no one Jim would rather have at his side than his confident best friend, Toby. He offers Jim unwavering loyalty and boundless optimism, as well as the occasional well-timed joke when things get rough. Through all the ups and downs Jim endures on his journeys, Toby acts as his constant, inspiring Jim when he is dejected and keeping Jim in check when he's gone off the deep end." History Background Toby's grandmother, whom he calls Nana, took him in after his parents died in a storm during a cruise. In kindergarten, he met Jim and the two became best buddies. At some point, Toby decided to go on a diet to lose some weight, but then he couldn't live up to it, and Jim ended up making an extra lunch for him. Part One Toby arrives at Jim's house to go to school and they both decide to take a shortcut through the bridge. They discover a strange, glowing amulet in a pile of rubble (Kanjigar's remains) and Jim takes it with him. In class, Toby tries to look up some information on the strange trinket, but cannot find anything except for some toys. During gym class, Toby tries to convince Jim to talk to Claire, which he somewhat succeeds in doing so. Appearance Toby is a short, round boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wears a red diamond-patterned sweater vest over a yellow and orange shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. For all of the series, he wears braces. Equipment Warhammer Toby wields a warhammer in battle. It has the ability to change the amount of gravity pulling on itself, to either become very light or very heavy. In the second season, it is able to appear and disappear from a stick, akin to a lightsaberfrom the Star Wars series. Glamour Mask In season 2, while Jim is in the Darklands, Toby uses the Glamour Mask to cover up Jim's disappearance from Barbara. Later on, Toby uses it to disguise himself as Vendel to steal the Heartstone Staff. Relationships Jim Lake Jim Lake is Toby's best friend. Since kindergarten, the two have remained inseparable and Toby often gives Jim advice on how to impress the ladies and to boost his confidence. Sometimes, Toby can be possessive of Jim, but is always supportive of him and vice versa. At times, Toby acts as Jim's voice of reason, such as when he advised against eliminating Stricklander in favour of obtaining the location of Killahead Bridge, or from using the Fergolator to enter the Fetch at small size since the shrinking effect is temporary. Nana In episode 23, Toby tells AAARRRGGHH!!! that Nana took him in after what happened to his parents, and knows she loves him. He says he thinks of that whenever he gets frustrated with her. Claire Nuñez When Claire learns the truth and begins joining the group, Toby grows competitive and mocks her about how she was unable to capture the Killstone. In episode 19, while they both try to deliver a package for one of the trolls, Claire accuses Toby of being jealous of her and Jim's relationship. Toby then confesses that she seems to have more than him while all he possesses are weight problems. Claire reassures him that she couldn't come between him and Jim, as they are the "dynamic duo". Later in the episode, Claire describes them as friends. AAARRRGGHH!!! AAARRRGGHH!!! and Toby became fast friends in the blink of an eye. When the Killahead Bridge was discovered, Toby was more than enthusiastic to have AAARRRGGGHH!!! as his new roomie. Toby is always there to give AAARRRGGHH!!! pep talks and is really looks out for his "wingman." When AAARRRGGHH!!! got turned into a statue, Toby was especially devastated and actually managed to defeat Angor Rot. Eli Pepperjack Toby and Eli don't have much interaction throughout the course of the series, but Eli seems to trust Toby when he said he believed Eli about the existence of the Trolls World. Likewise, while Toby isn't especially close to Eli, he doesn't bully him. Episode Appearances Trivia * In the book, Toby's nickname was "Tubby." This was referenced by Claire in the episodes where she forgot his name. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Alive